Trapped
by Nerel Nightmare
Summary: Esta historia se centra en los hechos previos a la canción de CiRCuS MoNSTeR. ¿Cómo se conocieron Gumi y Luka?, ¿Por qué acabaron en el circo?, ¿Cuál era su relación?. Todo ello se resume en un pasado dramático y lleno de sufrimiento.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.  
**

**La imagen es propiedad del usuario stuardlittle en deviantART.**

Frío, soledad, desesperación. Los fríos barrotes rasgan mi piel. Cercenándola, dañándola, hiriéndola. La piel antes cubierta por sus caricias, por su amor, ahora esta teñida de rojo, olvidando la suavidad de sus manos. Abrazo mis rodillas tratando de olvidar mis penas, de sentir su calor.

La necesito a mi lado.

Necesito su sonrisa.

Su buen humor.

Su alegría.

Su cariño.

Necesito sus dulces manos.

Sus sinceros labios.

Su cálida mirada.

Su suave piel.

Su esencia.

La necesito, pero ella ya no está a mi lado. Se ha marchado y nadie sabe decirme por qué.

Pese a que en estos momentos mi mente se encuentra borrosa, aún recuerdo cuando vivía en un pequeño y apacible poblado a las orillas de un río. Un río que me ha visto crecer y ha sido testigo de mis innumerables pecados. Esta es mi historia, repleta de sufrimiento y penas. Ahora al borde de la muerte y la locura me veo obligada a escribirla. Por Ella. Por si algún día regresa pueda comprenda mi temor y las acciones que voy a cometer en las próximas horas pero ante todo para librarme de las cadenas que me atan a la cordura, a su recuerdo.


	2. Tan solo un monstruo

Supongo que todo comenzó a cambiar cuando la conocí. Aquella oscura noche en la que mi mundo se expandió a límites con los que ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido soñar.

Pero antes debería dejar claro quién soy. Ella me llamaba Luka. Ella fue la que me otorgó un nombre. Ella fue la que me hizo sentir una más. Pese a ser más joven que yo fue como una madre para mí. Aunque más tarde e incluso ahora se me haría imposible volver a tratarla como tal.

Antes de conocerla yo no era nadie, no era nada. Bajo las órdenes de mi padre me pasaba el día encerrada en una pequeña habitación para no incomodar a la gente con mi presencia. A excepción de él, nadie me dirigía la palabra para no "contagiarse". Apenas comía pues no merecía la pena derrocharla en alguien como yo.

Yo lo comprendía, pues yo no era más que un miserable monstruo.

Podía soportarlo era duro, pero podía, pues aquel era mi castigo, una forma de expiar mis pecados.

La autentica pesadilla comenzó cuando cumplí los ocho años. Recuerdo aquella noche con claridad. La puerta crujió, señal de que mi padre había vuelto. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda mientras la fina barrera que nos separaba desaparecía entre crujidos. Su silueta encorvada, que poblaba mis peores pesadillas, agarraba como si le fuese la vida en ello, una botella. Se acercó a mí dando tumbos por su estado de embriaguez. Tomo mi rostro con violencia clavándome sus mugrientas uñas. Palabras emponzoñadas se deslizaban por su garganta saliendo a borbotones por su boca. El olor del alcohol inundaba mi nariz, nublando mis ojos.

-Fuiste un error- Aquellas tres palabras a las que mis oídos estaban más que acostumbradas seguían doliendo tanto como la primera vez.-Eres una asesina, un monstruo, un error de la naturaleza. Estarías mejor muerta.- Silenciosas lagrimas florecían en mi marchito rostro.

Dolía, dolía, pero podía soportarlo, pues yo no era más que un despreciable monstruo.

La botella se estrelló contra mi cabeza cubriendo mi maldito cabello de una sustancia pegajosa. Tras aquello, él armado con un cinturón, golpeaba con saña mi espalda cubierta de cicatrices.

Era capaz de soportarlo, pues yo no era más que un repugnante monstruo.

Pero aquella noche fue más allá. El dolor y la repulsión subían por mi garganta. Aun así no me movía, no emitía sonido. No me estaba permitido. Cerré los ojos, intentando huir de la realidad.

Cuando al fin abandono la habitación no pude contener más las arcadas, vomité. Abrace mi cuerpo, ahora desnudo, tratando de ahogar mis sollozos, de detener mi temblor. Me recordaba a mi misma que él hacia lo correcto. Me lo merecía. Era mi castigo. Ya que era una inútil que había traído la deshonra a la familia.

Tan solo era un egocéntrico monstruo.


	3. Egoismo

Varias noches después, habiéndose vuelto aquella nueva tortura rutina, decidí incumplir por primera vez los mandatos de mi padre. Cuándo la luna llegó a su cenit cubrí mi cabeza y salí de casa por un pequeño ventanuco. Pese al terror que me causaba el ser atrapada y el recuerdo de sus castigos, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante la idea de abandonar por unas horas su prisión, de ser libre por un efímero momento.

Llegué a la orilla del río que bordeaba el poblado, abandoné la ropa y dejé que el agua lamiese mis sucios pies.

Era hermoso.

El río reflejaba la luz de la luna. El murmullo de la cascada entonaba una nana que me acunaba dulcemente. Me introduje en las cristalinas aguas dejando que estas acariciasen mi cuerpo.

Y comencé a cantar.

Al regresar a mi prisión noté que ya no me contentaba con pasar las horas allí encerrada. Noté que las cadenas con las que yo misma me había atado se aflojaban. Noté que la necesidad de expiar mis pecados y mi miedo se volvían menos importantes.

Entonces, entré en pánico.

Durante días me negué a salir de casa y me reprendía a mi misma cada vez que rememoraba la melodía de la cascada, la dulzura de la caricia del agua.

Después de todo a un monstruo no le está permitido soñar, disfrutar o simplemente vivir.

Me descubrí a mi misma yendo al rio noche tras noche. Pues aquello era lo único que me traía paz y alegría en aquellos duros días y me hacían olvidar el infierno que era mi vida.

Una noche mientras me relajaba bajo la cascada un crujido me sobresaltó. Conseguí distinguir una tenue silueta entre los árboles. Solté un grito de terror y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, olvidando todas mis pertenencias tras de mí.

-¡Espera!-Gritó desde la orilla una voz femenina.

Llegue a casa respirando con dificultad. Me habían descubierto. Temblaba desconsoladamente. En cuanto mi padre se enterase se acabarían las escapadas nocturnas para mí. Mi egoísmo iba a ser castigado. Estaba acabada.

Lo que yo no sabía es que aquel hecho cambiaría totalmente el curso de mi vida aunque no se si para bien o para mal dado el lamentable estado en el que me encuentro ahora.


	4. Un paso hacia la realidad

La mañana me sorprendió perdida en mis pensamientos. Me asome por la ventana. Una melancólica sonrisa se formo en los labios. Un grupo de chicos, de varias edades, corrían a través de los campos. Habría dado lo que fuese por jugar con aquellos niños, por ser una más en el poblado. Pero aun así había perdido mi poca libertad. No era capaz de volver al rio, de recuperar mis sueños y mi ropa.

Sumida tal y como estaba en mi mundo interior, no fui capaz de ver una pelota de cuero que se coló por la ventana golpeando mi cabeza y sacándome de aquel estado de trance en el que me encontraba.

Una inocente sonrisa iluminó mi rostro. Si la pelota estaba junto a mí los niños vendrían a buscarla. Me sobrepuse al miedo y a la vergüenza. Cubrí mi cuerpo con una sabana sucia y apolillada y preparé la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Una chica de largas coletas se asomó por la ventana. Quedé hechizada. Su cabello perfectamente cuidado. Sus grandes ojos aguamarina. Su esbelta figura. La había visto miles de veces jugar en los campos pero, de cerca, era similar a esas pequeñas personitas con las que a veces la veía jugar.

Perfecta y delicada.

-Disculpe se nos ha caído la pelota, ¿podría devolvérnosla por favor?- Las palabras de aquella chica fueron como miel para mis oídos. Las primeras que no tenían el tono aguardentoso de la voz de mi padre. Las primeras amables que había recibido en toda mi vida.

-Cl…claro to…toma.-Maldije en silencio mi timidez mientras bajaba la cabeza y le tendía la pelota. La chica de largas coletas me miro con una sonrisa de agradecimiento que se torno en una mueca de repulsión.

El miedo me recorrió la espina dorsal, era la viva imagen de mi padre.

-Monstruo- Masculló.- Quédatela. No vaya a ser que nos pegues algo malo.

-Pero Miku…-Protestó otra chica.- ¡Llevo mucho tiempo ahorrando para poder compararla…!

-Mira cariño, soy la mayor así que yo mando. Sabes que puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno y esta vez no estará tu hermanito para protegerte. ¿Verdad?

Aquella chica, Miku, escupió en mi rostro, en un vano intento de demostrar su superioridad y con una orgullosa sonrisa dio media vuelta y se marchó con sus "amigos" siguiéndola con la cabeza baja cual perros sumisos.

Pude entrever a la otra chica frotando sus ojos para evitar las lágrimas. Entonces lo comprendí. Sus lágrimas no eran por el objeto que yacía frente a mí.

La rabia, frustración e impotencia brillaban en sus ojos. Así como un destello fugaz de rebeldía.

Su crueldad marco un punto clave en mi vida. Me sorprendió la soberbia de aquella grotesca muñeca de porcelana. Recuerdo que pasé mucho tiempo preguntándome a mi misma como algo tan hermoso podía ser tan retorcido. En aquel momento no fui capaz de llegar a la conclusión a la que llego ahora. Los seres humanos son egocéntricos, mentirosos, solo piensan en su propio bien aunque eso conlleve el sufrimiento de los que les rodean.

Y por mucho que me duela,

Ella también es humana.


	5. Sórdida

La noche llegó y con ella mis fervientes impulsos de regresar al río. Estaba cubierta de sangre, cerveza, sudor, lágrimas y demás y el pequeño balde que hacía las veces de baño estaba aun más sucio que yo. Pero el simple hecho de encontrarme con la dueña de aquella voz, que no era siquiera capaz de recordad con claridad, me hacía estremecer.

-¿Hoy no vas a bañarte?

-No…- respondí sin pensar. Segundos después reaccioné - ¡Ah! ¿Qui..quién eres tú…?¿Q…qué haces aquí?- Apenas podía contener mi temblor, me oculté tan bien como pude bajo la sabana. Tal vez creyendo que esta me haría transparente y me protegería de todo mal.

-He venido a devolverte la ropa.- Lentamente asome la parte superior de mi cabeza por encima de la fina capa de tela.

La luz de la luna me permitió reconocer los rasgos de aquella chica. Su despeinado cabello, su gran sonrisa, su piel tostada, pero la peculiaridad que más la definía, aquella por la que pude recordarla era la indomable chispa de rebeldía en su traviesa mirada.

-Tú…tú eres la de esta mañana ¿verdad?

-Así es, me llamo Gumi y tú eres el monstruo del que todos hablan en el pueblo ¿No? No pareces tan horrible como dicen por ahí, aunque debo decir que apestas. ¿Sabes? Vamos al río a lavarte, ayer parecía que te lo estabas pasando bien. Por cierto, tienes una bonita voz. ¿Qué canción era? No la había oído nunca. - La cabeza me daba vueltas. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie me dirigiese la palabra y menos a esa velocidad. De todo su monólogo solo saqué algo en claro.

-La chi..chica de anoche en el río… ¿eras tú?

-¿Uh? Si.-Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios. Aquella era mi oportunidad. Me arrodillé apoyando mi cabeza en el suelo.

-Te..te lo ruego… podrías no decir na..nada sobre mi escapada a nadie…y menos a mi padre, po… por favor.- La voz me fallaba, si se negaba… estaba acabada.

-Ay… claro que no voy a decir nada. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Si quisiera haber dicho algo, el pueblo entero lo sabría ya desde hace rato. Ahora levanta, para ser un monstruo no das mucho miedo que se diga…- Tomé aire, no me había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración todo este tiempo.

Bajó de la repisa de la ventana y me tendió la mano. Alargué la mía sintiendo la libertad al rozar la punta de sus dedos. Entonces alcé la mirada, me vi reflejada en sus verdes ojos. Sucia, harapienta, mi extraño cabello y mis cuernos.

La realidad me golpeó como una pesada maza.

Ella y yo éramos completamente diferentes.

Iba a ensuciar a aquella chica.

Y yo solo saldría herida.

Aparté la mano y retrocedí aterrorizada.

-¡No me toques!-Chillé histérica mientras apretaba las rodillas contra mi pecho intentando hacerme más pequeña

-Pero…

-¡Estoy sucia, sucia, sucia…!

-Cálmate y vamos al río a limpiarte.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo? ¡Estoy sucia por dentro, soy una asesina, una aberración, sucia, sucia, sucia….!-Murmuraba aquella palabra una y otra vez mientras tapaba mis oídos con fuerza como si, por arte de magia, fuese a desaparecer.

Una intrusa quería entrar en mi vida y volverlo todo del revés. Ella había hecho sentir a este monstruo alegría. Le había hecho sentirse aceptado. Sentir que no era un error de la naturaleza. Y aquello era imperdonable. Este monstruo debía sufrir por sus pecados.


	6. Tal vez

Mientras que un cosquilleo recorría ambos lados de mi rostro algo se posó en mi frente, algo cálido. Hizo que mis músculos se relajasen, que el torrente de lagrimas cesara, que simplemente dejase de pensar. Abrí los ojos, confusa. Ante mí tan solo podía distinguir su cuello acariciado por el sol que abría paso a su clavícula.

-¿Q..qué…?- Gumi me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Se llama "beso". Es algo así como… un conjuro ¡Sí eso, un conjuro! En la frente trae paz y dulces sueños, en la mejilla demuestra la amistad y en los labios…el amor.

-Amor…-Susurré reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Había oído decir a mi padre que amaba a mi madre. Algunas veces cerca de mi ventana dos personas se encontraban y se susurraban aquella palabra al oído fundiendo sus labios en aquello que Gumi había llamado "beso" pero, yo no era capaz de entender su significado.

Amor

Miré a Gumi con la esperanza de que me ofreciese alguna explicación y me encontré con una expresión soñadora. Sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo. Su sonrisa se expandió y un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro. Se veía hermosa sumergida en sus fantasías. Entonces me di cuenta de que no me importaba lo más mínimo pecar por ella. Quería estar a su lado, ser su amiga. ¿No había sido siempre mi sueño el ser una más? ¿Por qué dudaba? La vida me había dado una oportunidad y no iba a despreciarla.

Si salía herida, tan solo sería una cicatriz más.

Regresó a la realidad en pocos segundos. Me brindó una cálida sonrisa y me susurró "vamos". Esta vez tome su mano sin dudarlo y me deje guiar.

Llegamos a la orilla del río, me ofreció una mueca burlona y comenzó a desvestirse. La miré con una mezcla de envidia y admiración.

Su curtida piel sin cicatrices, las rodillas rasguñadas tras horas de juegos en el campo, el modo en el que su corto cabello mostraba su delicado cuello…

-Esto…Gumi… ¿Por qué eres tan… amable conmigo? ¿Por qué no me temes?

-¿Por qué tendría que temerte?

-Bueno…yo…soy un monstruo…los monstruos son malvados…todo el mundo en el pueblo me odia… incluso…incluso si nunca me han visto…- Gumi me miró con decisión, una mirada que no admitía replica alguna y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Las mías frías y pálidas se fundieron con las suyas firmes, ásperas y cálidas, muy cálidas.

Lentamente me quito la raída sabana a la que me aferraba con fuerza y me sumergió en el río. Desenredó mi cabello con sus dedos y limpió mi cuerpo con delicadeza, suavemente, dulcemente. Me estremecí bajo su tacto. Tantos años sin recibir nada más que golpes hacía que una caricia fuese el mejor regalo.

-Mírate- Me susurró señalando al agua- Eres hermosa-Su voz denotaba sinceridad pero a mí el agua solo me devolvía mi simple reflejo. No necesitaba palabras, negué con la cabeza.- Deja de mirarte con los ojos de tu padre, con los del pueblo. Por una vez olvida todo lo que te han dicho y mírate como te veo yo.- Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí.- Tu cremosa piel, propia de los nobles, sí, está cubierta de cicatrices, pero estas muestran tu fuerza, tu valor al soportar tan duros castigos. Tu grácil figura que en unos años poblaran las sucias fantasías de los hombres. Tu cabello rosa, tan inusual, tan diferente, tan mágico. Tus cuernos que te otorgan un aire grandeza. Tus ojos azules, cristalinos, profundos. Tu gran corazón dispuesto a soportar incontables torturas por el perdón de alguien que ni siquiera te aprecia…-De nuevo Gumi parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Observé mi reflejo y pode ver alguno retazo de su realidad. Una chica algo más joven que yo, me había abierto los ojos, me había enseñado a quererme aunque solo fuese un poco. Quería devolverle el favor pero mis labios solo fueron capaces de pronunciar tres palabras.

-Gracias, soy feliz.


	7. Luka

-Gracias, soy feliz.- Incapaz de seguir, mis ojos continuaron con el trabajo dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas de alegría. Gumi me tomó en sus brazos.

Tan cálido…

Dejándonos acunar por el sonido del agua corriendo y el ulular del viento caímos rendidas.

El suave canto de los pájaros y el calor en mi rostro al ser acariciado por los primeros rayos del sol me despertó. Me sorprendí a mi misma al encontrarme en brazos de Gumi pero poco después recordé la noche anterior. No pude evitar mirar su placido rostro mientras dormía. Aparté unos mechones de pelo que caían sobre él y acaricié su mejilla.

Desgraciadamente recordé la hora que era. Presa del miedo, la desperté a trompicones. Nos vestimos lo más rápido que podíamos y corrimos hasta mi casa.

- ¡Adiós!-Se despidió mientras se dirigía hacia la suya.

-¡Espera! ¿Vendrás mañana?- Grité. Gumi se detuvo, dio media vuelta y me miró con una de sus características burlonas sonrisas.

-¿Quién sabe? Ni siquiera se tu nombre.

Una sombra de dolor cruzó mi rostro pero no estaba dispuesta a arruinar tan maravillosa noche. La oculté con una sonrisa y agité mi mano mientras ella marchaba.

Me tumbé en el suelo de la habitación exhausta. Estaba feliz por haber encontrado una amiga, pero me avergonzaba mostrarme ante ella. Éramos demasiado diferentes… No quería contarle… Mi vista captó algo a la derecha de la habitación.

La pelota de cuero… Se me había olvidado devolvérsela…

Durante el resto del día me dediqué a observarla por la ventana. Sus amigos y ella habían decidido ir a pescar.

Gumi sabía que la miraba. Y de vez en cuando ponía sus ojos en la ventana haciendo muecas burlonas. Incluso me levantó en pulgar cuando "accidentalmente" empujó a Miku haciendo que esta cayese de bruces a la poza mojando su cabello y vestido y llenándolos de barro.

Aquella noche el castigo de mi padre me resultó más llevadero pues solo podía pensar en ella, sus ojos, su sonrisa y que a cada golpe y envestida estaba más cerca de verla.

En cuanto los ruidos en la casa cesaron intenté adecentarme un poco, para no parecer una pordiosera frente a ella. Luego, corrí al río.

Gumi aun no había llegado. Aproveché para desvestirme y bañarme. Al terminar, me senté a la espera.

La luna avanzaba y ella aun no aparecía.

No iba a venir. Lo tenía asumido. Cerré los ojos y me deje lleva por la tristeza y la soledad.

De repente algo me agarró por detrás, tapando mis ojos con una mano y recorriendo mi cuello con otra.

-¿Gumi?-Murmuré sorbiendo la nariz.

-Jo… ¿No te he asustado?- Peguntó mientras hacía pucheros.

-¿Te soy sincera?

-No gracias- farfulló intentando hacer ver que se había enfadado. Al notar mi preocupación, sonrió.- ¿Has estado llorando?

-No…

-Mentiroooosaaaa- canturreó mientras tocaba la punta de mi nariz con la yema de sus dedos.- No te preocupes, sabes que ahora me tienes a mí ¿Sí?- Asentí con fuerza.- Ahora volvamos a lo importante. Vamos a ver señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Yo…yo… nadie ha sentido nunca la necesidad de ponerme uno… mi padre tan solo me llama monstruo… - Balbuceé mientras mis lagrimas amenazaban con volver a aflorar. Oculté mi rostro más por vergüenza que por temor. No quería que ella me despreciase. No quería ser diferente.

-Entonces… ¿Me dejarías ponerte uno?- La miré por entre mis dedos.

-Claro…

-Um…que difícil… ¿Qué te parece… Luka?

-Luka…- murmuré.

-Es el nombre de una pequeña gatita que se quedó a vivir en nuestro granero. Mis hermanos y yo la queríamos mucho. Mi hermano mayor la cuidaba y le daba de comer. Era blanca, elegante y hermosa…Cómo tú- Me sonrió mientras me guiñaba el ojo.- Entonces si estás de acuerdo a partir de hoy te llamarás Luka.

-Sí, si lo estoy.- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces volvamos a casa, Luka.- El sonido de mi nuevo nombre en su lengua hizo que algo se volviese cálido en mi interior. La tomé de la mano y salimos corriendo.


	8. ¿Por qué no?

Aquellos días fueron los más felices que puedo recordar… Una alegría simple, sin miedo ni restricciones. Solas ella y yo. En 6 años mi padre no nos descubrió ni una sola vez. Yo tenía ya 14 y ella 12. Con la entrada a la pubertad, la curiosidad de Gumi y con ella la mía, aumentaron. Aquel deseo por conocer el mundo de los adultos que tenía Gumi me hizo experimentar cosas que no creía posibles, cosas maravillosas, pero también nos causaron dolor a ambas.

Recuerdo una noche en especial…

Gumi me contaba, emocionada, como había encontrado a su hermana mayor en el establo besando al hijo de panadero…

-¡Te lo digo en serio Luka! ¡No era un beso como esos que se dan papá y mamá! Era algo… no sé cómo explicarlo… ¡Pero hacían ruidos raros como que se quedaban sin aire, se separaban para respirar y luego se volvían a juntar y parecía que se lo estaban pasando muy bien sonreían y se miraban sonrojados! ¡Te lo digo yo son el uno para el otro! Pero luego entraron mis dos hermanos jugando y se tuvieron que separar… ¡Fue muy gracioso porque mi hermana les rogaba que no se lo contasen a mis papás y…- Gumi no había cambiado nada con los años, seguía siendo un manojo de nervios, yo le sonreía y asentía perdida en la conversación, fingiendo entenderla, sencillamente disfrutando del hecho de poderla ver y oír.- ¿Sabes Luka?- Al escuchar mi nombre y el súbito cambio en su voz volví a prestar atención.- Me gustaría poder besar a alguien así. Solo por saber cómo se siente.

-Algún día encontraras a aquel que buscas.- La animé.

-Joo…pero yo no quiero esperar tanto…

-Que le vamos a hacer…

-¿Tú crees que…- Apartó la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.- quizás… podríamos…eso, bueno, probarlo o algo?- La miré perpleja. ¿Acababa de pedirme un beso? Gumi captó mi mirada y comenzó a agitar las manos frente a si.- ¡Solo por probar! No es nada raro vale… Muchos de mis amigos ya lo han hecho y…

Asentí, me hacía increíblemente feliz. Sabía que era su curiosidad hablando pero me negaba a aceptar la realidad detrás de aquel "inocente" ruego.

-Yo…bueno…adelante…

-Cierra los ojos.- Me susurró.

La esperé, tensa, en guardia. Noté su aliento en mi rostro y sus tímidas, temblorosas manos rodeando mi cintura. Sus labios algo secos se posaron sobre los míos. Calor comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo. Gumi separó sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?- Murmuró. No fui capaz de responder.- Voy a dar el siguiente paso ¿Vale?- Al no recibir más que un leve suspiro por mi parte decidió continuar.

Inmediatamente, cerré los ojos. Lentamente, Gumi lamió la comisura de mis labios haciéndome abrirlos ligeramente. Entonces, trató de introducir su lengua entre ellos, haciendo que nuestras narices chocasen con fuerza.

No pude evitarlo, una pequeña risa salió de mi boca. Poco a poco, está se transformó en una carcajada que pronto se contagió a Gumi.

Acabamos las dos tiradas por los suelos incapaces de contener la risa, ya fuese por la gracia del momento, o por lo vergonzoso de la situación.

-¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?- Preguntó Gumi tratando de normalizar su respiración.

- Está bien.

Se aferró de nuevo a mi cuerpo, esta vez ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. Introdujo su lengua y comenzó a acariciar mi boca con ella. Fue como si un rayo recorriese mi espina dorsal.

Nuestros dientes chocaron un par de veces pero ya nada podía romper la magia del momento. Sentí que el calor de mi rostro se extendía hacia la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, más en concreto entre mis piernas. Estas temblaban, las rodillas incapaces de sostener mi propio peso. Me aferré con fuerza a su cuello profundizando el beso. Pequeños suspiros escapaban nuestras bocas.

La falta de aire nos hizo separar.

Caí al suelo, exhausta. Gumi consiguió mantenerse en pie.

-Luka…- Alcé la mirada, encontrándome con sus mejillas carmesí que reflejaban las mías.- Creo…creo que tengo que irme a casa…-Dio media vuelta, dándome la espalda.- Ha sido increíble.

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de sentir algo como esto.-Susurré. Sé que ella no me oyó. Si lo hubiese hecho abría muerto de vergüenza.

Ambas regresamos a nuestras respectivas casas, en silencio, sumidas en nuestros pensamientos.

-Hey, Luka… Hasta mañana...-Esas palabras me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento.

-¡Gumi!- Ella se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con mis labios. El breve roce fue más que suficiente para mí. Rápidamente entré a casa.


	9. Interludio: Astarté y Él

**Notas del autor:**** Siento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo pero… ¡ya he vuelto! Como prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Es un interludio así que como aclaración debo decir que ****este fragmento no va incluido dentro del texto que está escribiendo Luka****. ¡Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura! **(Y dejéis de esos reviews que me alegran el día) **¡Comencemos!**

Tap, tap, tap…

Las pisadas se aproximaban a la celda de Luka. Esta rápidamente ocultó las sucias y arrugadas hojas, la pequeña y mediada botellita de tinta y la pluma de algún ave que ella aun no había sido capaz de identificar bajo una tabla suelta de madera. Le había sido tremendamente difícil hacerse con estos tres objetos y no estaba dispuesta a perderlos.

Él se acerco a ella tomando su sucio rostro entre sus dedos cubiertos de sortijas.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo mi pequeño monstruo?- Su voz juguetona recorría el encadenado cuello de Luka depositando pequeños mordiscos sobre su pálida piel hasta rozar sus labios.- ¿Estás lista para el espectáculo? Si haces todo lo que te ordene no te haré daño… al menos no mucho.

Luka oía sin escuchar, miraba al frente sin ver nada, notaba como las manos viajaban por debajo de su ropa pero no sentía su tacto.

Él abrió la puerta de la celda y al ver que ella seguía sentada sobre sus rodillas, ausente, dio un fuerte tirón a la cadena que abrazaba su cuello, Luka cayó al suelo y fue obligada a levantarse por otro.

Las piernas apenas la sostenían. Avanzó a trompicones hacia la fuerte luz frente a ella.

Los focos del escenario la cegaron acostumbrada como estaba al tenue resplandor que le ofrecían unas pequeñas velas de sebo a unos cuantos pasos de su celda. Entrecerró sus antes hermosos ojos y repasó en su cabeza la presentación para su actuación. Pocos segundos después la música y las palabras del amo del circo inundaron la carpa.

-¡Y ahora señoras y señores, ante todos ustedes, una hermosa y horripilante creación de la naturaleza! ¡Astarté!

Astarté, como odiaba Luka aquel nombre. Su nombre artístico. Su castigo.

Avanzó con las pocas fuerzas que poseía. Una ovación se extendió por el público, ensordeciéndola. Se sentía observada, notaba como las miradas se clavaban en sus cuernos, en su cabello, en su semidesnudo cuerpo, pero ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Gumi era lo único que llenaba su mente"¿Dónde estás? Te necesito, regresa por favor" el vano ruego se repetía en su cabeza.

Las piernas le cedieron.

-Te dije que hicieras lo que yo ordenase sucio monstruo.- El suave siseo de su amo la hizo estremecer.- Ahora canta para mí.

El látigo golpeo su espalda.

Un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios.

-¡Vamos monstruo ponte en pie!

-¡Canta para nosotros!

-¡Quítate la ropa!

Los gritos de las gradas inundaron sus oídos. Lentamente se puso en pie ignorando los quejidos de su espalda.

Y cantó.

Cantó como tantas veces había hecho antes. Solo que esta vez Gumi no estaba a su lado. Los sonidos abandonaron su garganta como tantas otras veces. Solo que esta vez no era una balada, ni un canto a la vida, ni una nana. Era una melodía que reflejaba lágrimas, dolor, sufrimiento, tormento, tortura, lamento, abandono…

El público calló y rompió a llorar. Luka sabía lo que acababa de hacer, sabía que iba a ser castigada pero no silenció su canto pese a los latigazos que abrían la piel de su espalda hasta que quedó inconsciente por la falta de sangre.

Despertó encadenada a una plancha de madera.

-Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos gatita- Las palabras emponzoñadas de Él la hacían estremecer pero no iba a mostrar debilidad. Esta vez no. Estaba preparada para lo que le viniese encima.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que paso a continuación. Él no tomo su cuerpo como hacía cuando le desobedecía, no sacó cuchilla alguna, simplemente le lanzo una mirada sádica y le mostró un pequeño frasco.

Abrió su ojeroso ojo izquierdo que tras la marcha de Gumi había perdido todo su brillo y vertió parte del liquido en el.

Luka aulló de dolor. Le quemaba, le abrasaba, se sentía morir. "Ácido" pensó. Todo se volvió borroso y después… nada.

Cuando volvió en sí se encontró de nuevo en su jaula. La cabeza le daba vueltas y un dolor agudo le perforaba el ojo izquierdo. Lentamente se llevó la mano a la venda de que se lo cubría y aterrada, descubrió que allí debajo ya no había nada. Era incapaz de contener las nauseas.

Vomitó.

Una carcajada de locura llenó su celda mientras el sabor de la bilis inundaba su boca.

-Perdóname Gumi…


	10. ¿Amor?

**Notas del autor: Hola a todos queridos lectores, para no tener que aclararlo en todos los capítulos lo que está escrito en tercera persona son los hechos que están ocurriendo en el circo en el "presente" mientras que lo que está narrado por Luka es lo que está escribiendo ella en su "carta" sé que es bastante obvio pero por si acaso :)**

Luka despertó en su celda, el dolor era inaguantable, era incapaz de fijar la mirada en un punto. Todo daba vueltas. Aun así, sacó sus utensilios y comenzó a escribir con letra borrosa y vacilante. Aun si se sentía sin fuerzas debía continuar, era su deber, se lo debía a sí misma y a Gumi, estuviera donde estuviese.

-3-

Poco después de aquella hermosa noche en la que Gumi y yo compartimos nuestro primer beso, al que siguieron muchos otros, mi vida se volvió nuevamente del revés.

La luna menguante estaba en lo alto del cielo y por extraño que parezca, cuando llegué a la orilla, Gumi ya estaba esperándome. Me recibió con una sonrisa radiante y de un abrazo nos tiró a ambas río.

-¡Lukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mi hermano ha vuelto!- Gumi había caído encima de mí y estaba sujetando mis muñecas contra el suelo. Podría ser algo increíblemente romántico (y no voy a negar que en un futuro esa misma postura, en otras circunstancias, me resultaría realmente sugerente y tendría un resultado mucho más placentero) pero el hecho de que mi cabeza hubiese quedado bajo el agua y me estuviese ahogando no tenía nada de agradable. Finalmente, se dio cuenta y soltó mis muñecas permitiéndome respirar de una vez por todas.

-¿Gumi… pretendes matarme?- Ella me miró con cara de culpabilidad y susurró un inaudible "Perdón".- Ay… bueno ¿Cuál de tus hermanos?

-¡Mi hermano mayor! El primogénito, como dice mi madre. Mi padre era mercader, hace algunos años decidió dejarlo ya que según él "está demasiado mayor para esas caminatas" y mi hermano ha continuado con el negocio familiar como es tradición…

-Solo una pregunta Gumi… ¿Cuántos hermanos sois?

-Espera…déjame pensar...doce… creo…bueno otros dos están en camino…así que en un par de meses más seremos… ¡Catorce hermanos, si!- Quedé totalmente sorprendida. Sabía que la familia de Gumi era numerosa pero nunca habría podido imaginar que tanto. Me sonreí a mí misma, sus padres tendrían que tener mucha paciencia para aguantar a otros trece como Gumi. Yo siempre había sido hija única y la envidiaba. Sé que su relación no era perfecta… pero en su familia todos parecían necesitarse y quererse unos a otros.- ¿Sabes Luka? Mi hermano mayor no puede llevar solo los negocios y le ha pedido a mi hermana, la mayor, la del panadero, que le acompañe en su próximo viaje, pero mi hermana se va a casar pronto así que…como ella no puede…Me lo ha pedido a mí.-Concluyó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿Vas a irte?-Sabia a donde iba a llevar esta conversación, no estaba dispuesta dejarla ir, ahora quizá suene muy egoísta pero por un momento había llegado a creer que Gumi me pertenecía solo a mí, que estaría siempre a mi lado como mi apoyo moral en el infierno que era mi vida.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Al fin podre marchar de este pequeño y aburrido pueblo y conocer mundo!- Escondí el rostro bajo mi cabello para ocultar mis sollozos. La pequeña llama de esperanza que Gumi había prendido en mi corazón, comenzaba a apagarse.- ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor, Luka?-Negué con la cabeza, no quería mirarla a los ojos, no quería que me viese llorar, no quería destruir sus esperanzas, su sonrisa. Acababa de descubrir que ella tenía grandes sueños, sueños que no incluirían a un monstruo, un monstruo cuyo único sueño era Gumi.-Lo mejor es que le voy a convencer para que vengas conmigo.

-¿E…en se…rio?-Conseguí articular entre hipidos.

-Claro que si, tontita. ¿Creías que te iba a dejar sola?

Lentamente apartó mi cabello y tomó mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos. Besó mis lágrimas y luego mis labios.

Gumi sabía a sal, a esperanza y a futuro.

Lentamente, salimos del agua y nos tumbamos a orillas del río, dejando secar nuestros cuerpos a la luz de las estrellas en aquella noche de primavera. Cansada, me recosté sobre su pecho que había empezado a volverse mullido con el paso de los años. Gumi besó mi cabello. Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada, era tan dulce… y allí, en el fondo de sus verdes orbes encontré algo que jamás había visto en unos ojos, pero que, aunque yo no fuese aun consciente, reflejaban los míos.

Algo a lo que en unos años le daríamos el nombre de "Amor".


End file.
